September, 1918
by Hugs-4-All-The-Emoz
Summary: What if Edward and Bella fell in love when he was human. Would they last though his transformation. All right know its a long shot, but please be nice. You must forget all about Twilight for this to make sense. I got bored.
1. Corner Market Meeting

_Okay, very first fan-fic. Reviews are nice and will please me! Not too harsh but critisize all you want. Now, on with el story. be afraid. be very afraid, FLUFF WARNING. Edward sounds diffrent, but he's human right now. be kind._

_Twilight no mine sob it belong to Stephenie Meyer. No idea if someone already did this idea, if so sorryyyyyyyy if you did! FLUFF WARNING! again._

**EPOV**

**August 15, 1918 10:15 AM**

"Mother, I am going to take a stroll down the street to go see Mr.Swan about a job at the counter. I will be home for supper." I yelled toward the kitchen where my mother was working on her sewing, on my way out the door.

"Alright Edward. Please don't be late for dinner though. Watch crossing he streets." My mother yelled back at me. All I could do was chuckle, she treated me like I was 10 still. I headed across the street and down 2nd Avenue to The Corner Market, Mr.Swan's store. It still had he help wanted sign in the window so I walked in confidently.

I had never been in his store before so I gazed around a little before walking up to the counter. The walls were painted green with red and white stripes going around the store, there were about 6 rows of selving, and a deli counter. Behind the deli counter was Mr.Swan carving up a duck. He was a large man with graying brown hair and an unshaven beard, he had been a police officer before his wife left him but he opened a grocery store soon afterward. They say he went a litle crazy after she left. There was someone else moving around the store but I took no notice of her, I walked up to the deli counter and stood there until Mr.Swan noticed me.

"What you want, boy?" He asked me in a deep voice that scared me a little. I felt someone come up behind me so I turned my head to look at who it was.

"Father," she chided softly in a voice that sent my heart into a frenzy,"be kind. He probably just wants a job." Who was this unknown woman that made my heart stop. She turned to look at me and smiled the most gorgeous smile I have every seen. She looked to be about 17, she had a heart-shaped face, deep, chocolate brown eyes, and straight brown hair. She was about 5' 4" and came up just to my neck, in all she looked very fragile."Now, Sir...?" she left her sentance hanging, obviously waiting for my name, but all I could do was stare at her."Um...sir? Are you alright?" she asked me gently, as if speaking to a child. For no apparent reason this made me angry, her speaking to me like that. I was no child, I was soon to be 18, in less than a month, no less. She had no right to speak to me that way.

"Yes, just fine." I said this with a hint of annoyance in my voice. Her face flushed a beautiful red and she had hurt in her eyes as she turned and walked back toward the cash register.I noticed with realization that I was sad to see her go. I was also angry that I had caused this beautiful creature hurt in any way.

"Now about that job," I directed this at Mr.Swan as I turned from watching her go,"how would I go about applying for it?" I asked, feeling quite foolish. Most boys my age had already had jobs since they were young. I grew up in a well-to-do family and had no need for a job, I only did this because I didn't want to sit the weekends and after school by myself while all my friends were at work.

_I know short, just want to see if ya'll are intrested. if i get 5 reviews will update. But if I dont i will probably update anyway. very low will power, too excited not to update for long. Hope ya'll enjoy. Longer later if ya'll want more, if not so be it. Will probably be short, couple of chapters if I like the way it goes, but maybe I have other ideas for after September,1918. If you dont know why that date is important then surprise to you._


	2. Falling

_Okay, I got 4 reviews that'll do. glad yall like it. Thanks to those 4, my first reviewers, iluvcarby101, 1stepbehind29, EDWARD IS A HOTTIE, i agree hehehe, and Hollie-Loves-Edward. thanks. now, what happens next, duh you gotta read to find out._

**EPOV**

"What's your name, boy?" Mr.Swan asked me after telling me to wait over by the door.

"Edward Mason, sir." I answered obidently. That girl that had sent my heart into a frenzy was mopping the floor, her sleeves rolled up to reveal pale, slender white arms. She wasn't paying atention where she stepped and trodded on the hem of her skirt. I saw her fly toward he floor and reached out reflectively to catch her. She landed with a "humph" in my arms.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir. I must've tripped, sorry."She said this in a rush while getting out of my arms and brushing her skirts down. Her face was blood red but she wouldn't look at me she I told the top of her head that's okay.

"Are you okay, Miss? Did you hurt yourself." She didn't hurt her self but she had sent my heart fluttering when I had her in my arms, and when she left so quickly it felt, bad. I wanted to hold her in my arms forever.

"Are you able work afternoons? Yes, good. It'll be $2 a week, after school and on saturdays. Good? Yes, well you start tomorrow, 3PM o'clock to 6PM on weekdays and 8 AM to 3 PM on saturdays. Now out, I have real customers to deal with. Don't be late and dont break anything. Now, out." He said while pushing me aside to walk back to the deli to talk to a port lad with a turkey that needed carved and her husband couldn't do it because of a broken arm.

"Don't let Papa frighten you so. He means well but he's a little gruff." A small voice told me from behind a shelf. She walked out a curtsied with mock siscerity plain on her face. "My name is Isabella, Bella Swan. You are ...?" She asked. Her name was Bella, so innocent. I felt a pull to protect her from any thing and everything in this cruel world we live in.

"Edward Mason. Pleasure to meet you, Miss Swan. Your father did not scare me, much." I laughed with her. Her laugh was musical, likes the bells in the tower of the church. I loved it, much too, much than I should. We walked to the fron of the store, and as I got ready to walk out into the autum chill, I turned and right in front of me was Bella, so close I could smell her, freesia. I didn't know what I was doing but I leaned in and ...

_Cliffy. I know it's sort. But I gotta go tonight. More tomorrow night on both stories. R&R._


	3. Behind a Shelf

_Haven't updated too much lately, been busy on my other one _Bitten Before The Truth._ I will update now because I had a idea. POOF! It ust entered my head about 2 minutes ago. Well here we go._

**DISCLAIMER: I WISH! EDWARD NO MINE SOB. OH WELL, IIKE WRITING FIC. TOO MUCH ANYWAY.**

**BPOV**

I walked him to the front of the store. When he went for the door a draft blew in, I was ver concience of how close we were. He smelled heavenly, like an expensive cologne only more concetrated. Willow bark and ... oak, that was what he smelled like. He turned around and something went across his face, an emotion I couldn't place.

He leaned in a kissed me on my lips. This is not ethnical, my reasonable side told me. Screw ethics, this is too good to give up, my dangerous side replied. I kissed him back just as powerful as he was kissing me. We were panting but still kissing after a few minutes. We had backed up behind a shelf, out of view of the other people in the store. I wound my hands in his hair, his hands were on my hips. I pulled him against my body, and kissed hm more fiercely. He pulled away after a few more minutes. His face was red, and he was panting like me. My face went red after realizing what I had done. He must think me a floosy now.

"I'm sor..." I started to say before he put his finger on my lips,

"No apolagies. If it was anyones fault than it was mine, dear lady. Forgive me, though I do not regret it." He said this last part with an impish grin on his face. "Care to acompany me to dinner tonight?" He asked me. Wait, I was just asked to dinner by a man. Do I say yes?

"Um... Yes?" What I said sounded more like a question than a staement.

"Good. May I walk you to my house. Well, my parents. Wait, how old are you Bella?" He asked me. It took me a moment to process his question. He had said my name, he made it sound like music.

"17. Why?"

"Just making sure you weren't too young to go to my house alone with me. Don't want the neighbors to talk." He told me in a mocking voice. I went and asked my father if I could have dinner with Mr.Mason. He said yeah, I didn't take his opinion too seriously. He hasn't been right since mom died.

We walked arm in arm to his house.

_Short, I know but its something right. R&R._


End file.
